conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Èmuufeneen
Welcome! Eej ille! Note: The only reason why articles aren't inflicted according to the mood, is becuase Èmuufneen doesn't have any articles. Setting This is an artlang without any fiction attached to it. It is also completely not related to any other language, except maybe the logical languages, but it uses many proverbial compounds. I recently have come to doubt about creating a work of fiction attached to it. I think that it would be very cool to create a language family, that's for sure, (like elTOLKIENelè...) The script has already gotten himself a history, now maybe the language will follow. Phonology First of all, I will be using different names for my letters. I will use the words, V(owel) N(eutrant) C(onsonant) or U(nwritable). Other than these sounds there is also the very important glottal stop in front of EACH AND EVERY word. The Vowels are i:' 'ɪ è: ɛ // a: ɑ // o: ɔ // ö: ø ee: e // aa: a // oe: u // uu: y The Neutrants are j: j m: m // g: ɡ // w: β // v: v n: n // ch: x // r: r / ɹ // f: f The Consonants are: sh: ʃ t: t // k: k // p: p // s: s Notice that there seems to be a missing category. The Uwritables are: e: ə // l: l // h: h This phonetic script is not the usual Èmuufneen script, It's just because Èmuufneen is to hard to write on a webpage. It is highly based on what it would be written as in Dutch. Phonotactics For the phonotactics I use a table of possible morpheme: *the "e" can be deleted before a N: a + en = an (happiness) *the "h" is added when two vowel-sounds (including the e) follow each other a + en = ahen (happiness) * the "h" is also added when a V is followed by its C, to prevent confusion with the negation uuf + eetn + ee + tn = uufeetneehtn >< uufeetneetn (a bad conlang disrupting good communicationlessness/silence >< not communicating adj.) There are also three other morphemes consisting completely of Us. "Le" is used either alone, like a particle, as a comma between the main clause and the dependent clause, or as a suffix indicating a pronounced dot. "El" is an affix used at the beginning and at the end of a name. "L" is a prefix used in between two numbers or a number and a noun to determine what the number refers to. You see (+) (0) (-) markers: these are used to differentiate in feeling. Notice that every morpheme can be written either possitive negative or neutral. Further, you see in every section of a certain feeling two columns: these stand long or short morphemes. The first column is always the long one, the second is the short one. The I-J-SH is usually never long, and thus considered as an unshort morpheme. Only when it is used in a name it can be either long or short. The countables and conceptuals are just like the f and the v in English, they're a bit alike but then again also quite different. There is also something called the null-morpheme. The null-morpheme is a morpheme that alternates the regular order of long and short morphemes, which is starting with a long morpheme then a short one then a long one, and so on... E.g.: èltnestöv is actually 0-èl-0-tn-es-t-öv The parts of a word between two null-morphemes are called sections. Before an Unshort morpheme, there is no null-morpheme, even though the length of these morphemes can be the same, it is just another noun, verb,... that is just agglutinated to the last word. The Unshort morpheme is also not called a section. E.g.: etuumejshelkariseletle = consists of 4 sections: et - uum - karis - et. these are bonded together by the unshort: 0 - ejshel - el - le. Note: the "i" in the section "karis" is a long morpheme because it is part of a name, indicated by the two "el"s surrounding it. The length of the negation can differ according to the rest of the speach. The general rule is, that it is to be derived from its context by always assuming the natural order of long and short morphemes. The problem is that there can be null-morphemes surrounding the negation. There are two rules, (both are in fact quite logical): *If the negation is followed by a morpheme of the same category and same nature (i.e.: countable or conceptual), there is never a null-morpheme in between them. *If the negation is not followed by such a morpheme, there is never a null-morpheme in front of it. E.g.: eenvoeproerfeenètefèm = een-ev-0-oepr-oer-ef-een-èt-0-ef-èm We now can derive that "oepr" is short, and that "èt" is also short. and that the sections are the following: eenv-oeproerfeenèt-efèm. (If the sections would've been different the stress would've been also very different) Stress The stress always falls on a "V" or an "e" after the last null-morpheme, i.e. in the last section. However the stress can be also expressed in lesser forms in the other sections. If a word consists of two category "j" morphemes, a full stress can also be used in the last section before. There are three categories of stress-rules which should be applied in different situations. *If the last section consists of only one feeling #If it is neutral: The penultimate long morpheme is stressed. Here the negation is considered always as a long morpheme. #If it is positive: The V in front of the last "l" is stressed, The "l" must be part of the section. If there is no "l" though, the one and only V is stressed. Negation is logically never stressed #If it is negative: The last long morpheme is stressed. Negation is also considered as a long morpheme. *If the last section is homogeneous, but one morpheme that isn't neutral, that morpheme is stressed. Unless it is a single C, then the usual stress rule is applied. If a negative and a possitive are the only morphemes in the last section, the speaker can choose, choosing the long one makes it more or less neutral, choosing the short one indicates strong feelings. *If the last section is none of the above. The stress rule for neutral sections is applied. E.g.: *eenevoeproerfeenètefèm: all neutral so, penultimate long one of the last section is stressed: "èm" (you see now that otherwise the stress would've been on the èt) if we looked at the first and second section we can give a partial stress to both "een"s. eenvoeproerfeenètfÈm *elèlohihel: all positive so, before last l of the last section, no l in last section, so stress on "i". In the other section a partial stress goes to "è" elèlohÍhel *elèlohimeleprsfet: all negative so, stress goes to last "e". The partial stress goes to "è" and "i". elèlohimeleprsfEt *èltnestöv The last rule should be applied, because the morpheme that stands out is neutral, so the "e" is stressed. èltnEstöv Symbolic Notation Explanation of the use To be able to communicate more clearly about the language, I will use symbols. Symbols are used to replace uncertain syllables. E.G.: j-(m 1/5 .)-ow-(m 1/5* +/0/-_ !) this means you have a J- followed by an èh/èm/et/eeh/een/etn then followed by ow and then followed by something of the same countability as the last symbol but with another feeling as the first, but still choosing from èh/èm/et/eeh/een/etn. Conversion methods Literal conversion Any morpheme can be converted very easily into a symbol, just by putting it between brackets and a set of hyphens in the middle of words, but you always have to use the largest way of describing the letter. Èuuneen = (èh)-(uuh)-(en)-(een) in general: VC = (VC) C = © eC = (eC) (e)N = (eN) VN = (VN) Vl = (Vl) V(h) = (Vh) Or it can be done by describing the syllable without mentioning. every aspect has its own way of being denoted between the two brackets. the negation: put _ directly after the first bracket the category: put the countable N the countability: put a 1 after N for countable or a 5 for conceptual (1=èm, 5=een) the feeling: put 0 for neutral, + for positive, - for negative) the longitude: put . for expected and ! for unexpected ! can only occur after a 0 morpheme example: ak = (_g 1) a = (g 1 + .) al = (g 1 + !) ag = (g 1 0 .) g = (g 1 0 !) ek = (g 1 - .) k = (g 1 - !) aakch = (_g 5) aa = (g 5 + .) aal = (g 5 + !) aach = (g 5 0 .) ech = (g 5 0 !) ekch = (g 5 - .) kch = (g 5 - !) Note: Unwritables are never written as a symbol. they are added as plain text after the series of symbols. E.g.: eej ille = (eeh)-(ej) (il)-le Generalisation and Optionality If you wanted to include more than just one morpheme, the general rule is to name the possibilities and separate them by a slash, or you don't speak of the thing in question which is then assumed to be open to choice. E.g.: è/a = (m/g 1 + .) m/n = (m 1/5 0 !) è/et = (m 1 +/- .) èm/em = (m 1 0) è/èl/èm/m/et/t/ee/eel/een/n/etn/tn = (m) ak/aakch = (_g) If you want to generalise between two or more morphemes, that are very different you can always use the slash in between two morpheme discriptions. èm/m/aa/ekch = (èm)/(em)/(aah)/(ekch) = (m 1 0 .)/(m 1 0 !)/(g 5 + .)/(g 5 - .) = (m 1 0)/(g 5 +/- .) If you want to be able to choose from a set of morphemes you can group them by putting brackets around them and then use a slash in between them. oerfèm/èmuufem with unknown feelings = ((w 5 .)-(v 5 .)-(m 1 .))/((m 1 .)-(v 5 !)-(m 1 .)) = ((w 5 .)-(v 5 .))/((m 1 .)-(v 5 !))-(m 1 .) Of course this doesn't work for the negation, but the negation is an entirely different kind of morpheme, and is added in front so this can be optional. Optionality is easy, and is executed simply by putting a pair of extra brackets around the morpheme(s) that is/are optional, and putting an apostrophe before the first bracket. ètm/èm/een = ('((_m 1))-(m 1 0 .))/(m 5 0 .) Linking Coming soon! Basic Grammar Basic properties The language is highly agglutinative, one whole phrase could easily be one word. When agglutinating the language uses Unshort morphemes or (j), that act like unshort morphemes if they're not used in a name, (which is something that dates back from old Èmuufneen). These morphemes act as if the next morpheme were again the new beginning of a word. Only difference is that there can't be a glottal stop after these morphemes. Something that can also be added is a (v 1 !). The Tenses work like a time line, where the subject indicates the present. With probability markers spread all over the phrase, the different shades of meaning (like aspect) can be approximated, but they'll never be the exact same. Note that all of these words have a feeling attached to them, creating many possibilities. Every noun has many different feelings which exponentially augment according to the amount of morphemes. (amount equals 3^p where p is the amount of morphemes) So "èmèm" (meaning this) can be either: èmèm: this (e.g.: used in a politician's speach) èhèm: something, luckely in my reach (e.g.: toiletpaper) etèm: something, uncomfortably near (e.g.: your aunt who's always pinching your cheeks) èmè: this good thing (e.g.: a flower in view) èhè: something good and luckely close (e.g.: a flower which you clearly smell) etè: this good thing which I don't like near me (e.g.: a beautiful tiger) èmet: this bad thing (e.g.: a bulldog on the leach) èhet: this bad thing which I like near me (e.g.: chocolat, but it's so delicious!) etet: this bad thing, hatefully close (e.g.: a bulldog not on the leach) Due to a very ellaborate use of its few morphemes, the glottal stop in front of EVERY word is very important. General Structure In Èmuufeneen there are only structural particles, numbers, adjectives, and nouns, but things like verbs can also be formed using structural particles. Negation To negate a certain non-structural morpheme you add the negation before the morpheme, and do not add anything else. E.g.: eeneveruufeneenuufem (a storyteller) = een-ev-0-er-uuf-en-een-0-uuf-em If I wanted to make that a fiction writing machine (negating the first een (the things which he writes about aren't real), negating the er (he doesn't speak he writes), and the last uuf (it's not human)) een-ös-ev-0-oepr-er-uuf-en-een-0-uusf-uuf-em (this isn't write, though we need to adjust the lengths) => een-ös-öv-0-oepr-er-uuf-en-een-0-uusf-ef-èm = eenösövoepreruufeneenuusfefèm Null-morphemes The null-morphemes sets different sections of a word apart, they are apparant signs of the words composition (though every word is made up by idioms) So: "ètemfèm" comes from "ètem" and "uufem" Not: it does not come from "ètem" and "efèm" because "efèm" already has a null-morpheme in front of it. The null-morpheme can be either in the middle of the word, or at the beginning In the beginning it is used to indicate numbers, and unless a new null-morpheme is added the letters keep being part of the number. Consequence: only the first section can ever contain a number. In the middle of a word it conects two words to form one word, the word's grammatical class is the same as the last section. E.g.: ereenchefèm is composed of a number-section "ereenech" and a noun "uufem" "J"-category morphemes These morphemes are the verbal indicators, they indicate which words are combined with each other. After a noun it indicates that the noun is the subject, In front of the word it means that the following noun is in fact a verb. The relative position indicates the time, where the subject is present, and the front of the sentence is the past, like a timeline. If there is no verb, then it means that the subject can exist. They can also be probability markers, marking a period in time where the action was probable, it does not say anything about the fact whether it does or does not take place. The morpheme after the subject is actually also is a probability marker, but it is only perceived as such when it is negated, or when it's not neutral. Note: this is one of the few structural morphemes which can be negated and felt. E.g.: Ishil etetnishilsh! (An awefully close bad concept is positively unlikely to exist in the past, and positively unlikely to exist in the present, yet negatively does exist. ~ this can't be happening!) Ishil: possitively not-probable in the past etetn-: a negatively close negative concept -ishil-: possitively not-probable in the present -sh: negatively existing in the present "el", the name marker. This morpheme is used always in front of a name as wel as after a name, to mark that the section in between is a name. The only way that this name and its two name markers are going to form a name all by themselve is when it is a socalled 'vocative' though it's not entirely the same thing, this however is not needed, so you can always add other particles, even if a vocative is possible. E.g.: eltsheejmseluut = el+tsheejms+el+uut = a bad person who talks beautifully called James, (so probably a politician) "le", the punctuation morpheme. When "le" is added at the end of a phrase, as a suffix to the last word to indicate that this is the end of a sentence, in a whole series of sentences. So this is to be used in the middle of a speech or a monologue, or a wikipedia page (that's why I said "Eej ille!", in stead of "Eej il!" because nobody was going to answer). So it is very rude to use this when you're greeting someone personal, unless the one you're greeting cannot respond. E.g.: -Eejil! -Eejil! -Eejille! ...... (This is the usual greeting, always three greetings necessary, unless you wanted to be very rude, or give an order.) (though this is quite friendly, it means that: the present is already the time of a good concept ~ Now, because I see you, my day's good!) When "le" is used alone without it roughly represents a comma. It is used very strictly to separate the main phrase from a subclause, and changes the meaning of a sentence dramatically. When the subclause is about something that is written in front of the subject or the subject itself, and is not the verb, the subclause is added before the main clause, when it is about something after the subject, or the verb, the subclause is added after the mainclause. The antecedent is always a single "een" or "èm", it has to be neutral, and cannot be negated. E.g.: Èmeenishjej le eenjilewsh? (stress on the "o") Èmeen-: this concept -ishej-: unexpected -ej: exists le: somewhere there's a subclause een-: a concept (means nothing really...) -ej-: subject -il-: positively exists -ew-: uncertainty -sh: negatively exists Note: there is no "-le": the question is to be answered by someone else than the speaker. the word before the "le" doesn't contain a single "een" or "èm" so the main-clause has to be "eenjilewsh", therefore it means: Is this unexpected event a good thing or a bad thing? Note: This is a very common structure the "le" is even used as our "uhm", this "...le eenjilewsh?" is comparable to "..., isn't it?", "..., right?", "...really? Note: The "een-" is not reffering to "this concept" but to the subclause. The "L-" morpheme This phoneme is used when two different nouns are placed beside each other, and in between them there is one number. Then the "l-" morpheme is placed in between those two nouns, and therefore denotes to which noun the number belongs. jam lètèm uufmej >< jam ètèm luufmej jam = to be a happy person ètèm = 0 uufmej = people or animals to be a happy person / 0 people >< to be a happy person 0 / people to be a happy person_all people >< to be no happy person_people everybody's happy >< People are'nt happy people (usually when speaking about one country in particular) Note: If you tried to beautify this, and you said "jam uufmej ètèm" you would mean that there are no people, and so that the lack of people is happy. Word categories Numbers The numbers are the easiest to recognise, they are the only things that begin with a null-morpheme and never have it again in the word, this is the only way of being a number, or a series of numbers aglutinated together. The numbers are formed by the basic numbers 1-4 and these multiplied by five, these are: 1: eme = 0-èm 2: ege = 0-ag 3: ewe = 0-ow 4: eve = 0-öv 5: ene = 0-een 10: eche = 0-aach 15: ere = 0-oer 20: efe = 0-uuf The smallest numbers are always at the front of the numbers, and the largest ones are at the back. After the first small countable morpheme to add other numbers, the next conceptual will be 5-10-15-20, the next will be 25-50-75-100, the next is then 125-250-375-500, then 625-1250-1875-2500, and so on. This is just added in one word after the null-morpheme so no other null-morphemes than the initial one. E.g.: 12: 2+10 = 0-ag-aach = egaache = gaach 123: 3+20+100 = 0-ow-uuf-uuf = ewuufefe = wuuff (pronounced with two Fs, yet without a clear vowel in between them) 1234: 4+5+100+500+625 = 0-öv-een-uuf-uuf-een = eveenefuufene = veenfuufn (this factorisation is to be derived mathematically) 1000: 375+625 = ??? Note: all these numbers can be felt, each 'digit' can be even felt differently. E.g.: 21 = 1+20 = 0-et-uuf = tuufe = tuuf (somebody who's unhappy about the last one of 21 ~ someone turning 21) Ommiting certain levels When ommiting certain levels a zero needs to be added, indeed for every area ommited (so a multitude of levels next to each other) only one zero needs to be added. The rule is to add the negated amount of levels that would be usualy filled by conceptual morphemes. E.g.: 10: 10 = 0-aach = eche (no zero is needed because this space wouldn't be filled by a conceptual morpheme) 100: 100 = 0-zero-uuf = 0-ètem-uuf = ètèmefe = ètèmf 1000: 375+625 = 0-zero(2)-oer-een = 0-akeg-oer-een = akagereene = akagreen 10000000: 0x5+0x25+0x125+0x625+0x3125+0x15625+3x78125+0x390625+0x1953125+1x9765625 = 0-zero(6)-oer-zero(2)-een = 0-zero(meen)-oer-zero(eg)-een = 0-ètemeetnen-oer-akeg-een = ètèmeetneenerakegeene = ètèmeetneenrakgeen 2.5: 0.5+2 = ??? Decimals and number-combinations When adding numbers the first two are always perceived as the first number is a part of the whole which is the second number. So mathematically the first number devided by the second number. For adding numbers you just add them next to each other unless it begins with everything that isn't a negation or a conceptual. If it does you should add an èt in between them. E.g.: 2.5 = 5/2 = 0-een-/-ag = enage = nag (meaning that there are two entities and you choose/create 5 or simply the mathimatical concept 2.5) = 25/10 = 0-zero(1)-een-/-aach = ètèmenètechee = ètèmnètch (clearly stating that there are 10 initial entities, and you choose/create 25) 3.14 = 157/50 = 0-ag-zero(m)-een-een-/-zero(m)-aach = egètemeenenètètèmeche = gètmeennètètèmch (this is however never used, because there's no decimal writing) More common approximations: 3 - w 22/7 - guufgeen 355/113 - nuufchowchuuf Names These are allways accompanied by two "el"s, This however cannot fill a grammatical function on its own, and therefor needs to be a sub-clause, or in a sequence of words. A name can contain anything but "le" or "el", but it can contain anything else even an open space. In the name there is one thing different than in usual speach though, the "j"-category morphemes follow the usual long and short rules. E.g.: elènel = el-long-short-el = el-è-een-el = An (name) elneejtnel = el-short-long-short-short-el = el-0-een-ee-ij-0-etn-el = Nathan (name) eltsheejmsel = el-short-short-long-short-short-short-el = el-0-et-0-esh-ee-ij-0-èm-es-el = James (name) Nouns Simple nouns These are words that do not contain a null-morpheme or structural particle, or start with a null-morpheme (otherwise it would be a number). It also has to end in a morpheme of the first category (i.e.: è èm et ee een etn). E.g.: Uufeneen = language (=noun) am = a happy one (=noun) owèlle = a funny question (=noun-le) efeenen = 170 (=number) = 0-uufeneen Compound nouns These are nouns connected to another word with a null-morpheme. The whole word is a noun only if it ends with a noun. These compounds are highly Idiomatic. Note: The words that contain a phoneme of the "j"-category, are not single nouns they actually are two totally separate nouns. E.g.: eltshonelat = a bad happy one called John ~ a silly John (=name-noun) ateltshonel = the name John which is a bad happy thing ~ John, a silly name (=noun-name) = NOT A NOUN! eenösövoerfeenemfèm = wrongly situated in time-0-oral story-0-person/animal ~ liar telling one lie (=adjective-noun-noun) owèm = unknown-0-thing ~ what/something unknown (=adjective-noun) Number-nouns A number-noun is a very common compound noun, there are three different cases. -Integer: the n-th noun E.g.: emen = the first (concept) -Quotient: something connected to the transition from the divisor to the dividend. Mostly the outcome. E.g.: èlageen = the concept connected to the transition from 2 to a good 1 ~ justice mèmnem = the thing connected to the transition from 6 to 1 ~ a dice alan = the concept connected to the transition from a good 2 to a good 2 ~ maintenance (of different functioning structures) mèmeen = the concept connected to the transition from 1 to 1 ~ maintenance (or simply not changing) -a series of numbers: something connected in some undifined way to the series of numbers. E.g.: magwöven = 1/2-3/4-concept ~ arithmatics (NOT mathematics) Prepositions Prepositions are always composed of at least two sections. A number and after that a word that ends in -(v 1 .) E.g.: emenöve = 1-0-eeneve = the first kind of time proposition ~ before/after/during Prepositions always link one thing to a place and a system. E.g.: before dawn the thing is dawn, the place is in front and the system is time, Exceptions: the thing can sometimes be missing. E.g.: Come forward! the thing is nothing, but the place is in front and the system is the distance. In Èmuufeneen each of these different aspects are denoted very differently. The thing is denoted by adding -0-(ö)v or -0-ö(l) or -0-(e)s, depending on how you feel about the fact that the thing is involved in this state of being. E.g.: when you say that a stinking man is standing near, you are likely to use -(e)s. The place is denoted as the place in the sentence. So the system has to be oriented, and one dimensional. E.g.: èmuufmjejaachalèm aguufmev menövmöv <-> menövemöv èmuufemejejaachalèm aguufemev because of you I am a loving person ~ I'm in love with you (soft way of putting it and very unrealistic, since it's so neutral) <-> I am a loving person with you as a consequence ~ I made you with love (this is very improbable to say that way) (In both examples aguufmev is the thing, and menövmöv is the preposition) the other possible place is, preposition-(ö)v-thing-(ö)v, meaning (in this case) fitting in the same logical context as... , ~ the fact you are who you are, and that I am in love, is due to the same reason. And the system is of denoted by the preposition itself. E.g.: gemöv is a preposition denoting left/right, or west/east, if gemöv is found after the thing it says something about, it means "left to". so if in script gemöv is found to the left of the thing it means "right to". Getting Started Greeting When greeting there will always be three greetings, two by the first one who speaks and one by the second one who speaks. Standard greeting A: Eej il Standard answer B: Eej il Standard answer A: Eej ille ... And now person A can start talking. The greeting means: Ee ': a good thing '-j : indicating the subject il : probability marker (with a positive feeling) A good thing is luckily about to happen. But there are many ways to differ from this archaic expression, suited for a special occasion, or relationship between two people. The only restrictions for polite greetings are: -Subject: '(...)-(m 5 +) -Verb: -(j)'-(j +) -3 greetings E.g.: Two friends starting a debate may say: A: Èlageehishj il B: Èlageejil èmuu A: Èlageehishsh èhuuf ille ... Literal Translation: A: Justice which doesn't exist right now will happen. B: My justice is happening, and I'm glad that I can talk. A: My Justice which doesn't exist yet will happen, and I love being me. ... Lose Translation: A: Today a wrong will be righted. B: Today my right will be effectively defended. A: No, my right will begin. Obviously party A is attacking some established law which is supported by party B. But when the other party is unable to respond for some obvious reason, two greetings may be skipped. Or if some of the two parties is rude, everything is possible. Making conversation Asking: "How are you?" Now, after you have properly greeted eachother, you might want to ask how someone is doing. In order to do that you need the following: -Subject: '((g .)-(v 5 !)-(m 1 .)) -Verb: '-(j)-'(...)-(m .)-(w 1 !)-(m 1/5** +/0/-_ !) -NO -'LE' (subclauses are permitted ofcourse) (Note: when the subject is ommited, it is assumed to be countable) Standard: jetnowee Literal: j- ': probability marker '''etn ': a bad concept '-0-ow-0-' : or ee : a good concept To do good or bad? Freely: How are you doing? (Note: this is slightly more assuming that you are good rather than bad, because the more important part is always in the back. Although it is still standard.) Answering this question You need: -Subject: '((m .)-(v 5 !)-(m 1 .)) -verb: '-(j)-'(...)-(m .)-((w 1 !)-(m 1/5** +/0/-_ !)-le)' -may end in '''-le (Note: to add information usually a subclause is used) Standard: jeele ... Literal: j- ''': probability marker '''ee : a good concept -'le' : "." To do good things. Freely: Great! Dictionary The basic symbols are èm = something een = some concept ag = feeling (adj.) aach = living ow = being unknown oer = being a total mystery öv = containing one bit of information uuf = communicating Numbers: eme = 1 ege = 2 ewe = 3 eve = 4 ene = 5 eche = 10 ere = 15 efe = 20 Pronouns: uufeme = someone èmuufeme = I aguufeme = you (singular) owuufeme = he/who (singular) eenuufeme = we aachuufeme = you (plural) oeruufeme = they/who (plural or uncertain) Example text -etuufmishshilekchalè... èhöv èltnestöv... le eltsheejmselè... -...etuumjshelkariseletle '-I... love you,... James...' '-...I'm Clarice!' (The total meaning however is anything but covered completely!) joepreruufneen aguufmjjèm eetnnövoeprruufneen le eenösövoerfeenmfèmle Fiction, You wrote Liar (This actually isn't this rediculously long in Èmuufneen-writing but... It's indeed quite a time consuming language.) mèmmaach eelètètèmee mèmmaachle j m juufnèmjjoerfeenm eenuuf lètèm oerfeenj Genesis 11:1 Now the world had one language and one common speech. (Yes, I did the sentence with much less space! Note: The numbers in the title are 1/1-11 5/0-ee 1/1-11) More at http://ImaginaryMdA.deviantart.com Category:Languages Category:Artlangs Category:FFD